First Christmas
by Zoe Phoenix
Summary: Max has never had a Christmas and Logan is determined to make her first,her best...


The candles are lit before Max walks into the kitchen to meet Logan for dinner. He always has things so perfect. She thought to herself. I wish he wouldn't go thru all the trouble, especially for me. She smiled at herself and what she was thinking. But then it's good to be spoiled. As she stood there in thought Logan wheeled himself behind her, "Well it's good to see that you made it." He glanced down at his watch. "And on time! What a wonderful Christmas present!" He smiled a sardonic smile as Max tried to stop grinning by biting her lower lip. Oh damn, why does she have to do that to me? He thought to himself, if it was one thing that could get Logan happy was the sight of Max either smiling or biting her lip. Before anything further was said Logan wheeled himself into the dining room. "Hope you don't mind that dinner isn't as formal as I'd like it to be, I was busy looking for a Christmas tree." Max raised a questioning eyebrow as she seated herself at her usual spot at the table. "What's a Christmas tree?" Logan nearly spit out his chicken alfredo all over her. She doesn't know what a Christmas tree is? Oh, I forgot, Barbarians raised her. He recovered from the eruption and finished his mouthful. "A Christmas tree, Max, is a pine tree, or a spruce tree that people set up in their homes and decorate with lights and ornaments and long strings of popcorn. And when all's said and done they put an angel or star on top to represent the Christmas spirit." He threw another bite into his mouth before he said anything else that might insult her superiority. "Oh," she said after a sip of her hot cider, "I've never decorated one of those before…one of those…Christmas trees?" "Well," said Logan as he and Max simultaneously took a sip of their cider, "why don't you stay a while after dinner and you can help me decorate?" He smiled at her with loving eyes sparkling. "We start your Christmas out right?" "But it's a little late isn't it? I mean its Christmas Eve…" "Its never to late to have a good Christmas Max, please allow me the honor of your company." "But I don't even have a present for you." Max protested. "You're here, that's all I wanted." He smiled again. What's he up to? Max wondered returning his smile. "I'll clear the dishes and clean up if you'll get that box of ornaments down for me." He pointed to a high shelf by the door where a package neatly labeled 'ornaments' sat peaceful and content. "Sounds like a plan to me." She said, lifting the box off it's comfy spot on the shelf.   
  
Moments later Logan had cleared the table and cleaned what he could of the kitchen. Max was standing there just looking at the tree in the corner. Logan had already done the tedious job of stringing the white lights around it. "Logan it's beautiful." She said still staring at the tree. "Well why don't you have the honor of putting on the first ornament?" Her eyes teared up at the thought of Logan sharing his holiday with her. She managed to hide it as she bent over the box to find an ornament. The first one her eyes came across was a small ornament made out of pop-sickle sticks. In the middle was a picture of Logan and his family before they were killed. Logan was only in the second grade. He was so small and helpless…She looked back at Logan who was leaning in the box to find an ornament that he could put on. How could anyone live so alone and isolated with that kind of thing lingering in the back of his or her mind? Seeing her crying, Logan rolled over to her and let her collapse in his lap bawling on his shoulder. Taking the ornament from her hand he wiped a tear off her cheek as the tears came from his own eyes. "Logan I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that…I feel so selfish. You've been helping me find my sibs and I've been taking and not giving, and you've been so kind to me trying to make this a good Christmas for me and…" "Oh please Max…" Logan began stroking her hair, and then he lifted her chin to face him. "I'm only sorry I can't do more." Without any words being spoken Max and Logan wiped each other's tears, and staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Max leaned in and, pressing her lips to his she gave him a very passionate Christmas kiss.   
Logan returned it tenfold. Which completely caught Max off guard. She had forgotten he once had a lover. Then the thought vanished as soon as it came and she sat in his lap enjoying the peaceful moment. Once they both ran out of air supply they kept staring at each other with longing looks in their eyes. Wanting so much more than they thought would be suitable they both moved around decorating what they could of the tree until the box was emptied of any and all ornaments. Looking at it from a few feet away they both gasped at the beautiful sight that lay before them. "Logan it's beautiful!" Max exclaimed, taking in all the beauty of her first Christmas tree. "Yes it is, it's missing just one thing though." Max handed an angel ornament to Max. "Do me a favor…put this on the top." Max looked at the fragile angel he was handing her and was overcome with pity. He wanted her to put it on top because he couldn't reach it. "Why don't you do it Logan?" Backing away slightly Logan lowered his eyes to the angel. "Max I can't stand up, I can't even walk, how am I…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Max had picked him up in her arms and lifted him up, just high enough to where he could lean over and place the angel on top. "Since when have I let your wheelchair get in the way?" She said as she placed him back into his chair. "You never believed in impossible did you?" He said looking up into her eyes as she took a seat beside him. "No. And besides, this is YOUR Christmas to." She said as they kissed. They sat there in each other's embrace as they celebrated Christmas…together.  



End file.
